STOLEN SEQUEL
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: Okay I'm lying, I was given permission to do this. This is a sequel to VegasGodess's story, "SURNAMES" Minor spoilers for Season 8. READ SURNAMES FIRST! And drop a review, they make me smile :P


_Its taken some time but I have finally finished my first story for 2010. WHOOP!!!!_

_Here's the thing. This is a sequel to SOMEONE ELSE's story. VegasGodess has given me permission to write a sequel to her story "Surnames" which I suggest you read first, she was also kind enough to beta this for me as GSRgirlforever is having technical difficulties. If you are lazy and cant be bothered or are having internet failure, I have been nice and copied the end of VegasGodess's story (the bit in italics) so you get where I'm coming from._

_This has taken me four tries and six months to write so be kind and review it._

_ENJOY!!!_

"_If you were to get married and change your last name, you would then have to answer your phone with your new name, right?"_

"_Yes," Catherine answered._

"_Okay. I was just wondering."_

"_Why?" Catherine raised a suspicious eyebrow at her. "What are you hiding, Sara?"_

"_Nothing," she answered, thinking quickly. "I was only asking for Ronnie's sake. She'll probably corner me later or something… ask me about it."_

_Catherine smiled in understanding. "Ah."_

_Sara's phone rang then, interrupting yet another awkward silence that had fallen over the group. _

"_It's Brass," she announced, looking at the display._

"_Don't forget to answer with your last name," Nick teased her._

"_I won't," she promised._

"_Remember to say Sidle," Warrick said, watching as she put the phone to her ear to answer. She smiled and nodded, speaking into the receiver._

"_Grissom."_

"Really? Why hasn't he called? Jim that's disgusting. Unless we hit traffic, we shouldn't be too long."

Closing her phone, Sara turned to the slack jawed trio still sitting at the table.

"When you three can pick your jaws off the floor, Grissom's 419 turned into a triple political nightmare. All hands on."

Without a second glance she left the room, a knowing grin plastered to her face.

*****************

Many hours later, the Night and Swing shift trudged back into the comfort of the lab, each soaked to the skin with Greg and Ronnie smelling of something no one wanted to attempt at identifying. With Grissom dealing with the Sheriff, no one had been able to talk to him, which Sara was more than thankful for. It also meant she had been unable to give him warning before the inevitable yelling at from Catherine because they were not invited to the wedding.

Sending a secret text message when no on in the locker room was looking, she simply changed as if nothing was wrong while Grissom's phone rang loudly.

_Tiny problem. Ur office in ten minutes._

_xSx_

Grissom hid his phone as Catherine tried to the message over his shoulder. Opening his locker, he found the one thing he never expected. Nothing.

For the third time in a month, someone had broken into his locker and stolen his spare change of clothes.

The loud slamming of his locker made everyone in the room jump.

"This isn't funny any more. When I find out who's doing this..."

"Gil?"

"Someone broke into my locker again."

Reaching into her locker, Sara pulled out a plastic bag and threw it at him. This raised a few eyebrows.

"I came prepared. Stop staring at me."

* * *

Looking unusually normal in dark jeans and a plain gray t-shirt, Grissom drew much unwanted attention on the journey to his office, shortly followed by Sara, who perched herself on the edge

"How is it that everyone but me knows that everyone knows about us?"

"I swear I was going to tell you, but I got distracted. And why do we have a problem?"

"I may also have let something slip."

"Please elaborate."

"Everyone was talking about if they got married, would they take their partners name. Catherine said she wouldn't, Ronnie said she might, I said I wouldn't change it just like that because of my strong attachment to Sidle."

"So, how do we have a problem?"

"If you'd stop interrupting, I'm getting there. Anyway, Greg got your call and Ronnie _had _to ask why we answer our phones with our surnames. After they left, I was curious and asked that, if you took your partner's name, would you then answer your phone with their name. My phone started ringing so the guys started teasing me about answering nice and clearly with my surname."

"So what did you do?"

"I answered nice and clearly with my surname."

Grissom raised a questioning eyebrow, which suddenly turned to understanding. He suddenly started laughing.

"Well that solves that problem. Have you spoken to them about it since?"

"Haven't had a chance. We were busy at the crime scene."

"You realize Catherine is going to kill us for not telling her and Jim when she finds out he was involved."

"We'll deal with it later. Come here."

She seductively pulled him between her knees, kissing his lips softly, to which he responded in kind, deepening it while trying it keep as chaste as possible. And failing. Miserably. Tongues dueled lightly while long fingers delved within the short curls at the back of his head. The door to his office creaked loudly, making them fly apart.

"Sorry."

"I told you to knock Greg, not break the door."

"It was an accident Catherine."

"Is this important? We were kind of busy."

"Sara!"

"Kind of hard to deny that we were making out when they crashed through the door Gil."

Seeing no argument, he shrugged.

"There's nothing to do until Trace, DNA and prints come back, so we wanted to know if you wanted to come and get breakfast. You and Ronnie are invited as well Sara."

In answer, Sara's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Its settled then. Be at Frank's in twenty."

With that, the team bailed before any argument could be made, leaving Sara and Grissom to piece together what had just happened.

* * *

"From the beginning. And no short cuts or I stab you."

When silence followed, Catherine picked up her fork and stabbed Grissom's hand that lay on the table.

"Ow! That hurt."

"Talk."

"Alright. As you know, I met Sara while lecturing in San Fransisco. She was late and hung over." That caused gasps and snickers among the group. "After class, she apologized for arriving late and bombarded me with questions until we were kicked out by the next class. We then spent the remainder of the week talking about absolutely anything at a coffee shop after class."

This caused some 'aww's between Catherine and Ronnie.

"What happened then?"

"Nothing. I had to come back to Vegas."

"We kept in touch, sending letters, emails and calls all the time. Then Holly Gribbs was killed."

A slightly tense silence filled the space while they collected their thoughts.

"Moving on. We caught her killer and I asked Sara to work in Vegas. Then my head got in the way."

"But how you two get together?"

"A lot seemed to happen at the same time. Ecklie was promoted, the team was split up, Sara was suspended, then held hostage by a psychiatric patient. In the end, it was you Nick."

"Me?"

"Anyone could have ended up in that box, unfortunately it happened to be you. After we found you, I realized we had come to losing you and something in me just snapped."

"3am, in the pouring rain, he shows up outside my apartment, looking completely lost. One of my neighbors called about a suspicious figure at my door and nearly called the police. As soon as I let him in, he starts pacing holes in my carpet, rattling a five minute speech that I didn't understand because he was talking too fast. Next thing I know, he's got my head and we're sharing our first kiss."

"Gil Grissom is a closet romantic. Who knew?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain the stunt you pulled in the break room when Jim called."

"Nick and Warrick told me to answer my phone with my surname...so I did."

"Yeah, but that means-"

"You got Married!" was Catherine's out cry which she quickly corrected. "You got married _without us!_"

"It wasnt like we planned ahead Catherine. We were doing some documentation on the bees and it...sort of...slipped out."

"How does a marriage proposal 'slip out'?"

"I thought it was sweet." Greg coughed out something that sounded suspiciously like "bias" to which Sara swatted him on the head. "I know finding out the way you did wasn't the best, but...truth is, this is the happiest I've been in years and, believe it or not, Gil's the reason."

He smiled lovingly at his wife as Nick nudged him softly with his elbow.

"I for one, am happy for both of you. Just take care of my little sister."

"You know I will Nick."

While the team went to pick up their orders, Grissom shuffled closer to Sara.

"You okay?"

"I was expecting Catherine to turn to violence when she found out."

"I was too."

He threaded their fingers together under the table, catching her lips in a short, delicate kiss.

"I want to keep my breakfast _in _my stomach guys." followed by numerous swatting pulled them apart, both turning slightly pink.

They ate while making small talk watching in fascination at the couple stealing from each others plates. Greg gave into his urge and asked the stupidest question to date.

"_Soooo..._when can we expect the first mini-Grissom?"

Catherine was at the point of jumping across the table to strangle him when Sara answered as calmly as ever.

"In about six months."


End file.
